


Coffee Drop

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Coffee, Don’t post to another site, M/M, Protective Craig, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Craig hates the overwhelming nature of the holidays, but he loves the smile on Tweek's face.Unashamed fluff.





	Coffee Drop

To Craig, Christmas really did  _ suck. _

 

Overbearing crowds, the same crinkled tinsel from the year before limply decorating every surface and crappy songs in a never-ending loop everywhere. Shoppers bragged about their present haul for family and friends, while grumpy sour grapes blamed millennials for ruining the true meaning of Christmas because of stupid coffee cups.

And that negativity wreaked havoc on his jittery boyfriend, Tweek.

That was why the blonde boy dragging Craig towards their usual place surprised him. If Craig despised the sensory overload that was the holiday seasons, Tweek was absolute nervous wreck, rarely daring to venture out into town. Even the sudden flicker of fairy lights triggered panic in the anxious boy.

 

Then it hit him. The Christmas Roast.

Since the arrival of a cool and crisp September, Tweek bounced at the prospect of a festive coffee brew. It gave him something wholesome to look forward to, even as the Christmas season regurgitated upon coffee shops across the states.

Craig scarcely understood regular instant stuff, let alone a specialised blend. Coffee all tasted the same to him, but he knew Tweek loved it. He was quite happy to stick to his hot chocolate with extra marshmallows whenever they went on dates, so who was he to judge what made his boyfriend light up brighter than a Christmas tree?

 

As long as they never went to Tweeks’ Coffee. That was Craig’s only demand after coming to an unsettling realisation that his boyfriend mellowed out considerably when he drank coffee from other coffee joints.

_ ‘We’ll get more quiet time, honey _ ,’ Craig insisted,  _ ‘away from those jerks.’ _

Including Tweek’s own parents.

And Tweek listened to him, grateful to be under the protection of a kind and caring boyfriend.

 

Even as the fatigue caused by the chilly winter season descended upon Craig, being with Tweek made it all easier to bear. That content sigh with every mouthful, the wide-eyed wonder in those hazel eyes, and a soft smile, lacking its usual tenseness.

With Tweek, Craig didn’t mind the holidays too much because a relaxed smile from him was a smile in his own soul.

After all, Tweek’s smile was the greatest gift of all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's amazing what you can scribble when waiting for your girlfriend at the local tattoo parlour. This was a sweet little idea I had in mind for a while, but I decided to give it a little Christmas twist.
> 
> Craig Tucker is that part of us that suffocates under the weight of the Christmas season, but finds something that brings him true joy, his boyfriend's smile. Yes, it is that sappy and fluffy, but if it brings a smile to you - the reader's face - that makes me happy.
> 
> Fluff is that infectious. <3
> 
> The reference to Tweek "being different" away from his parent's coffee is a nod to The Stick of Truth, with Tweeks' Coffee having an ingredient that is totally not good for their already anxious son. Craig picks up on this and takes them on coffee dates elsewhere.
> 
> And yes, the "millennial hating sour grapes" is also a reference to a tabloid headline I read recently with people slamming the lack of "Christmas" cups at Starbucks or somewhere and they blamed millennials for wanting unicorns and mermaids instead. Yeah.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
